Reality of Light
by Midnight's Requiem
Summary: What if night and day could reverse and turn inside out? What if there were only two people that could help? What if they didn’t want to? Dramione. My first fanfic, so be nice. Please R&R.
1. Embers

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter characters / references / ect. belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_: What if night and day could reverse and turn inside out? What if there were only two people that could help? What if they didn't want to? Dramione. My first fanfic, so be nice. Please R&R.

**Reality of Light**

_Prologue – Embers_

It was dark, so very dark. In school I was taught that white is a combination of all pigments. I have learned here that it is not so. This darkness was every single hue, yet a color in its own. Like when you combine pink and green to get orange, but once you make orange you can't differentiate the two colors anymore. In this darkness, you could see each individual color and yet there is no specific color you could dub this darkness with the name of. I say dark because I do not mean black. In my book, black and white are no longer shades, they are colors. They too, made up this void.

Every night, I dream. Every morning, I forget my dream. Every night I arrive in this same place knowing that I will not remember anything when I awaken. Every morning I go back to believing that white is a combination of all the colors.

I have dreamt the same dream every night for sixteen years. Nothing changes. It grows familiar to me now. No, I never grow bored. That is not something that occurs to you when you are in darkness so great, you close your eyes to see some light. There is a great mood of suspense here, like you are waiting for a movie to begin. Every night I walk into this strange movie theater and every night, I walk out without seeing the movie. Do I feel unsatisfied? No. Because I am waiting for something more then a movie here and when the "movie" does finally start, I have a feeling that it will be none too pleasant.

Sorry it is so short, the chapters will get longer, I promise. Please review.

Midnight's Requiem


	2. Flickering

_Disclaimer_ – I do not own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter characters, references, ect. belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Summary_ - What if night and day could reverse and turn inside out? What if there were only two people that could help? What if they didn't want to? Dramione. My first fanfic, so be nice. Please R&R.

**Reality of Light**

_Chapter One - Flickering_

A light show on sparkling snow. The scent of pine needles and the soft quietness that was emphasized not broken by the crackling of the fire and the content murmurings of students as they prepared to go Christmas shopping.

I drew a snowflake in the frost on the window and looked through the melting lines at the wintry world outside. I blew on the glass and that narrow glimpse outside was clouded again.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry calling from the common room, unable to enter the girl's dormitory to fetch me.

"Yes?" I called back, closing my eyes.

"Are you ready to leave for Hogsmead?" he asked, a little impatient.

"Of course, I'll be right there!" I stood to go greet one of my best friend and the closest brother figure I had.

rrrrrrrrr

The candle flickered gloomily as if it knew the seriousness of the situation.

"The Prophet is clearly the missing piece." a strict female voice broke the stressed silence.

"Possibly, but there are other…methods." a gruff voice snapped back.

"Other methods? There _were_ other methods. But it is too late. We need the Prophet," the first voice said firmly and the second growled a little.

"Now, let's think about this," a softer female voice interjected. "Employing the Prophet is not exactly risk free. We would have to deal with the likely negative side effects. That is, if we could even find the Prophet."

Soft whispers ensued, suggesting the presence of many other people. The only visible sign of the group was the soft, wavering, light coming from a few small candles that shown briefly on the occupants shadowy faces.

"We should at least identify where and who the Prophet is and if he or she would even be willing to help us." Another voice offered. There was a pause until a frightened voice interrupted, "Do you think the Prophet was already found by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Again, there was a long silence, this time unbroken and with an echo of fright.

rrrrrrrrr

I sipped at my butterbeer, happily clutching my shopping bags as I slid over to make room for Ginny.

"How did it go?" I asked her

"Wonderful! I've gotten almost all my Christmas shopping done. How about you, Hermione?" she answered a bit breathlessly.

"Great. I have to get some muggle presents still," I shrugged. "Hey, Ginny, do you want to get together for New Years, just you, me, Harry, Ron, and some other close friends?"

"That sounds like a plan. Did you ask Harry and Ron yet?" Ginny sighed as she sunk into the booth and warmth of the drink.

"No. I figured it would be best to consult you first. Harry and Ron are still at the Quidditch store, I think. I told them that I'd meet them here." I rolled my eyes at my friends' obsession with flying. I had never understood their fascination with being high off the ground on a twig. Alright, it was more than a twig, but I still felt more comfortable in a plane, more…secure.

"Ron has been bouncing off the walls, what with being on the team and everything." Ginny laughed. Looking at me and grinning evilly she continued in a whisper. "He's been sleeping with his broom! He shines it every morning and even brings it to breakfast. He practices, cleans it again, and then tucks it in before going to bed himself."

I laughed, and was glad to have such a good friend as Ginny and even such an odd one as Ron. The two must have sensed us talking about them because they walked in then and started searching for us as soon as their eyes adjusted. Ginny and I waved to them and they came to sit with us, bringing the chill of the cold outside air with them.

As my friends chatted, I swept my brown hair out of my eyes and frowned. It was eerie to see how my friends had grown. Harry and Ron, both taller and more knowledgeable, and Ginny, although younger than I, also very smart and mature. At times like this I felt more apart from the group then really should be natural for one of my age and degree of friendship. It felt more like I was twice my age and was an older sister. The felling faded, as it always did, but lingered, like that small wisp of winter air that my two friends had brought with them.

"Hermione, you okay there?" Harry asked, always concerned.

"Umm, yeah. Of course," I mumbled, awakening from my stupor

"You sure? You were kinda frowning and had a really far away look in your eyes like you were thinking of something unpleasant," Ron pieced together awkwardly

I rolled my eyes and nodded, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh. They were such the perfect couple, although always trying to deny it. Even as I smiled at the two my heart clenched, reminding me how pitiful my own love life was. If that's what you could call it. I caught them staring at me again and I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. I was Hermione Granger and I didn't need anyone of that sort. Just yet.

"So Harry, Ron, I was thinking about a New Years party," I said. Ginny's eyes sparkled as she explained my idea to them.

"We can have it at the Burrow, I think. Mum won't mind. She'd probably adopt you if she could," Ron joked.

"Then it's decided," Ginny said excitedly, smiling at Harry. He blushed a deep scarlet in return. Ron snorted in disgust.

"We really have to get back to Hogwarts, you guys. Harry and Ron took too long at that shop." I scolded mildly, pushing Ginny with my shoulder so I could get out of the booth.

"It really wasn't our fault," Ron said as we paid. "There's a new broom and it is the perfectist speed broom I have ever seen!"

"Most perfect, Ron," I corrected

"It also costs more then all of the gel that Malfoy uses on his hair in a year," Harry added, grumpily. Ron agreed solemnly, but Ginny and I laughed heartily.

Our conversation continued in this fashion until we got back to the castle. We split up then, each to our own rooms.

With soft red and gold blankets around me, I buried my face into my pillow, content in such an remarkable way that I felt that if I wished that today would never end, it never would. A cricket made its presence know outside my window, and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

_It was dark. So very dark. The screen flickered. It was to begin soon. I would watch happiness fade, lives become shadows, and hope withdraw to sleep, in the darkest depths of hearts._

_For before us there was love, and before love was faith, before faith was hope, before hope was doubt, and before doubt there was something larger. Something that was so old it was no longer remembered. Something that had been asleep for longer than was fathomable. Something that would soon awaken and again resurface. For before there was doubt, hope, faith, love … what was there?_

Well, this is longer than the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please Review! Again, I will try to make the chapters longer.

Midnight's Requiem


	3. Sparking

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter characters, references, ect. belong to J.K. Rowling

_Summary_: What if night and day could reverse and turn inside out? What if there were only two people that could help? What if they didn't want to? Dramione. My first fanfic, so be nice. Please R&R.

**Reality of Light**

_ Sparking _

I could only see grey. My eyes watered and I closed them, relying on my other senses. My nose smelled perfume, a sweet, floral scent that was familiar.

I heard the quiet giggles and my own lips widened into a grin.

"Ginny, I know it's you!" I laughed

"How did you guess?" Ginny asked, grinning, and knowing full well how I had guessed correctly.

"How is everything, Gin?" I asked, taking up the text book on ancient runes that I had been reading before I was blinded by a hand.

"Fine. Actually, quite wonderful." Ginny sat down next to me and all but bounced in her seat.

I raised my eyebrow and quietly stuck a bookmark in my book, knowing what this could turn into.

"Quite wonderful?" I prompted

She grinned in answer, and her eyes sparkled bright enough to rival Dumbledore's. I knew what was to come next.

"We are going to have a sleep over tonight, and I will tell you all about it." Ginny commanded regally. However the effect was ruined when she smiled triumphantly and poked me mercilessly.

"Alright, alright! Same place?" I asked, thinking just how _abnormal_ their normal place was. Because all the girls shared a dormitory anyway, Ginny had wanted an original sleepover. So for about a week the three girls had gone around scouting possible places. Well, mostly just Ginny and Lavender, I admit. But it was I that had stumbled upon the perfect place.

"Of course! I'm gonna go tell Lav now," Ginny bounced out of the sofa already half way to the stairs.

"Like the energizer bunny," I mumbled

"What was that?" Ginny called down the stairs.

"Nothing, Gin," I winced. Ginny had gotten the same sharp hearing as her mother.

A few seconds later, I heard the click of Lavender's tasteful heels on the stone stairs.

"Hermione," Lavender asked, "What's an energizer bunny?"

"Muggle reference Lav." I explained, "Do you know what batteries are?"

"No." Lavender admitted simply

"Well you see batteries are actually packages of electrochemical cells, that, when electrically charged…" I began, but Ginny cut me off

"I'm sure it's all very interesting Hermione, but I think we'll learn all about it in Muggle Studies."

I beamed at the mention of my favorite Hogwarts class, a requirement for all purebloods, halfbloods, or any witch or wizard with out knowledge of muggle practices.

"I'm sure you will." I agreed, noticing with slight humor and annoyance, the relief on Ginny's face as she realized that I wasn't going to lecture on the purpose, importance, and effects of the 'Energerizer Bunny'.

"What time are we going to meet?" Lavender asked, happily oblivious to all that had just occurred.

"Um, how about eleven o'clock?" Ginny asked. Both Lavender and I agreed.

"Who's turn is it to ask Harry to lend out his cloak?" asked Lavender, self assuredly picking the lint out of her spotless sweater. She had asked last time and all three of them had to pool together to think of an excuse. It was Ginny's fault that Lavender knew of the cloak in the first place and at first we were all cautious and watchful of Lavender until we were assured that she would not say anything.

"It's my turn." I admitted, a bit unhappily

Ginny, however smiled broadly at me, and clutched my hand tightly. It had actually been Ginny's turn to ask Harry, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Harry was going to be one of the topics discussed, and Ginny was a little too nervous and hyper to ask Harry herself.

"Should I bring blankets?" Lavender asked, grimacing as hail pelted against the window.

"Yes, but I finally found a warmth charm, so we should be okay." I picked up my book again.

"Okay. I'm gonna get ready then." Ginny bolted up the stairs, Lavender following close behind.

I ignored them and dived into the world of ancient runes, rubbing my tired eyes.

rrrrrrr

(Draco's POV)

I kicked at the first year in front of me as he bent to pick up his books.

"First you knock into people and contaminate them and then you block up the hall with your lowly presence. Get moving!" I sneered, giving him another kick. He hastily grabbed his fallen things and scrambled out of my way at a run.

When he was out of view I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in annoyance. I wasn't sleeping very well and I wasn't sure why. Each morning I awoke with a feeling of suspense, and it made me irritable for the whole morning.

I knew the only thing that could cheer me up was exhibiting my power; hence my purposely knocking the first year onto the ground. I winced and dropped my hand to my side. My comments and come backs were not as sharp though. I blamed the dark circles under my eyes.

Shaking my head I snapped back to reality. The only way to get better at something was to practice. Putting a confident lift back into my chin, I strode away, looking for more victims.

rrrrrrr

"Where is the Prophet, Menrior?" a voice hissed furiously

Erne Menrior blinked but was not afraid of the disgusting creature that lay before him, smelling of rot and death.

"I am to reserve that information for the Master." He said calmly.

"_I_ am your master, you impudent scum!" the glob of skin reached out a gnarled finger, bones snapping into place hideously.

Menrior smiled, his breath coming in short, noisy, gasps that were his laugh.

"My Lady of Shadows," he said mockingly. "I serve the Dark Lord and Queen of Death."

"But you serve _me_ first and foremost! You sealed an oath, Menrior, which I don't think you wish to break." The heap of flesh taunted, and it moved, bones popping and skin sliding with cracks and wet slipping noises.

Menrior paled for a moment, ashen fingers trembling with fear for just a moment. He remembered the oath and remembered it well.

The thing stood and extended one, globular and swollen hand to Menrior's cheek, caressing it and leaving a trail of dark gooey streaks. Its nails were embedded with dry blood, and even for its weak state, it would keep its dark promises.

"Yes, mother, I remember the oath," he said, voice hollow and grey

"Good, then_ find the prophet!_"

rrrrrrr

I jerked awake as a voice rang in my ears. Shaking my head, I told myself I had nothing to fear. I sat up suddenly as my ancient runes book hit the floor with a thump. I glanced at the clock and saw I had half an hour to meet Ginny and Lavender. I shook my head to clear out the dark mist that seemed to engulf it and went to ask Harry for his cloak.

rrrrrrrr

_Far away, somewhere untouchable, something stirred. It was eager to wake. It would soon. It reached its tendrils of nothingness to gently pull at the minds of the two people it would inhabit. Its darkness spread to touch other minds, lingering, getting a feel for the world it would enter. It would wake soon. But not too soon. It's own excitement tired it, and with a sigh of thunder, it napped. Soon now… it was almost ready. _

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! It only takes a second of your time.

Muffins for all the reviewers!

Midnight's Requiem


End file.
